


mint flowers

by nerideri



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Complicated Relationships, Drama & Romance, First Love, Love Triangles, M/M, Open Relationships, Unrequited Crush
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:15:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25150729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerideri/pseuds/nerideri
Summary: история об одной кофейне, любовном треугольнике и взрослении.
Relationships: Kim Woojin/Lee Felix, Kim Woojin/Lee Minho | Lee Know





	1. carnation

Кофейня на углу открывалась в восемь, почти как и все заведения в этом центре. Хоть многие в такое время уже и были на работе или в школе, посетители все равно заходили даже в подобную рань. Сегодня открывать смену была очередь Сынмина. У каждого работника было своё расписание для подготовки рабочего места, проверки продуктов и прочих важных вещей. И хоть список дел для всех был один и тот же, выполнял его каждый по-разному и не всегда добросовестно. Точнее сказать, старались его выполнять все, но выходило не всегда верно. Поэтому штат сотрудников часто подвергался смене, и результатом этого был вечный поток новичков, как чаще всего и бывает в подобных сетевых заведениях. Сынмина можно было назвать ветераном этого места. Он работает буквально с самого открытия, а это уже как-никак почти четыре года. Парень был старожилом в этой карусели новичков и даже пережил смену руководства. Единственный, кто продержался также долго как и он, был парень, заступивший на смену спустя полгода, после окончания стажировки самого Сынмина. Уджин был старше его на три года, но этой разницы между ними будто и не было. Проработав столько времени бок о бок, они хорошо сдружились и, возможно, Сынмин даже мог бы назвать их лучшими друзьями. Они сразу поладили, и в рабочее время никогда не конфликтовали, разве что в шутку. Так что, если не считать вечной текучки и бесконечных косяков новичков, то можно было сказать, что им жилось довольно неплохо. До того момента, пока в утверждённый штат не добавили очередного новичка, который вскоре врос корнями в это место, как и сам дуэт. 

Минхо перевели летом, в самый разгар продаж. В это время новички обычно не справляются с подобной нагрузкой, поэтому сразу вылетают. Но этот юноша дал понять и парням и руководству, что его место ещё очень долго никто не займёт. Он довольно хорошо справлялся для новенького, всегда был обходителен с посетителями и готовил просто отменный кофе. Его внешность часто приковывала к себе взгляды и заставляла молодых гостей возвращаться снова и снова к милому баристе. Единственным его минусом был невыносимый характер. За стойкой он был очень мил и вежлив с гостями, но только с ними. Реальность была куда печальней. Настоящий Минхо был воплощением фурии: сам себе на уме, прямолинейный и нахальный, вечно опаздывающий, никогда не признающий собственных промахов и ошибок, и никогда не принимающий отказ. Он легко подстраивался под ситуацию и всегда выходил чистым из воды, даже если сильно косячил. Хитрый и своенравный — настоящая лисица. Но в то же время, он всегда был открыт со своими товарищами, честно выполнял свою работу и никогда никого из них не поставлял. Кроме того раза, когда его язык оказался во рту у Уджина. То закрытие смены все трое запомнили довольно хорошо, особенно Сынмин, заставший их между полок подсобки. Неловко было всем, за исключением Минхо. Не то что бы просьба Сынмину прикрыть дверь была самой подходящей фразой в тот момент, но его дурацкие саркастические фразочки и правда сглаживали ужасное напряжение между ними. В течении недели все недопонимания рассосались и все вернулось на круги своя. Пара разговоров между Кимами сгладили углы и даже породили новые «шутки для своих». Сынмин лишь попросил их не извращаться при нем на работе, иначе он морально не сможет даже кофе сделать из тех зёрен, среди пакетов которых они зажимались.

Минхо успешно прошёл стажировку и с того момента и до этого дня уже год работает в кофейне между бутиком и винным отделом. Даже после всех казусов, ему удалось сдружиться с Сынмином, хоть его поведение и выводило младшего из себя, чаще, чем тот дышал. Его смешное недовольное бурчание и смиренное терпение интрижки этих двоих будто делало из него самого адекватного и взрослого в этом штате.

***

Сегодняшний день обещал быть неплохим. Солнце для марта было довольно тёплым, а посетители тихими и приятными. Минхо как всегда опаздывал. Хорошо, что Уджин знал время своих смен и всегда был вовремя, хоть и жил далеко от центра.

— Скверно выглядишь, — повернулся к стоящему позади Уджину Сынмин, рассчитав очередного гостя.

— Всю ночь не спал, думал вообще не ложиться, чтобы не проспать, — голос Кима звучал так тихо, что даже местная ненавязчивая музыка заглушала его слова.

— Случилось что? Только если это связано с этим придурошным, то я не хочу знать никаких подробностей, — парень тут же отнекиваясь замахал руками.

Ким тихонько вздохнул, вытирая руки о чёрный фартук.

— Оу, — протянул Сынмин, наконец поняв ситуацию, — это все то же?

Парень обеспокоено взглянул на старшего, заправляющего кофейный автомат.

— Но… Минхо говорил, что тебе уже лучше.

— Все в порядке, Сынмин-а, -неловко ухмыльнулся Уджин, — я правда чувствую себя лучше. Просто иногда…

— О чем треплетесь? Надеюсь обо мне, — раздался звонкий голос.

— О-о-о, вышло, стоило вспомнить, — цокнул Сынмин, закатывая глаза, — ты время видел? Тебе опять выговор влепят.

— Сам знаешь, что не влепят, — Минхо определенно был в хорошем настроении, что прекрасно слышалось в его голосе.

— А ты чего такой кислый, — обратился он к Уджину, повязывая рабочий фартук.

— Все в порядке, — Ким поднял пустые от упаковок коробки и скрылся в подсобке.

— Что это он?

— Видимо осознал, с каким придурком спит, — парировал Сынмин и отвернулся к стойке, хоть гостей, кроме уже сидящих за столиками, и не было.

— Минни, не надо завидовать чужому счастью, — Ли издал снисходительный смешок, хлопая младшего по макушке, — народу что-то маловато для понедельника, — он тут же сменил тему.

— Сейчас время ланча начнётся и будет тебе веселье, — вновь раздался голос Уджина.

Так и было. В это время все офисные работники, забегали в ближайшие кофейни и рестораны, чтобы на несколько минут отвлечься от надоевшей рутины. Путаясь со школьниками частных школ и студентов из приличных пансионов, они попивали свой дорогой кофе, заедая свежим чизкейком. Этот день не был исключением. Все трое парней стояли за небольшой стойкой, выслушивая заказы один за одним. Такой кипиш был для них привычен, почти так же, как и в вечер шести часов. Американо и сырный пончик, сливочный фраппучино, зелёный чай и брауни, тыквенный раф и лимонный пирог, айс-ти и сандвич с тунцом. Некоторые даже не называли свой заказ, просто кидали «как обычно», так как были уже постоянными посетителями. А были и совсем новенькие ребята, которые и в кофейни, казалось, ни разу не заходили. Как например этот светловолосый мальчик, что стоял перед Минхо уже целую минуту и растерянно бегал взглядом по меню на стене.

— Может вам все-таки что-то подсказать? — с милой улыбкой повторил Ли, косясь на недовольную очередь.

— Да, извините, можно мне что-нибудь не крепкое, — неловко пробубнил юноша

— Могу предложить вам карамельный фраппучино.

— А можно побыстрее там? — нервно крикнул мужчина из очереди.

— Д-да, извините, — дёрнулся мальчик, — я возьму фраппучино. Хотя…он холодный? Можете посоветовать что-нибудь… похожее на какао?

— Нет, ну это возмутительно! — снова повысил голос мужчина в очках, — не отнимай наше время. Выйди из очереди! Поди мамочку свою поищи, небось потерялся!

— Мистер Пак, — подал голос Уджин, продолжая готовить заказанный эспрессо, — пожалуйста, не разговаривайте так с нашими гостями.

— Мой обед скоро кончится! А этот мальчишка…

— Я вас прекрасно понимаю, но если вы продолжите кричать, — его голос звучал спокойно и серьезно, — то мы имеем право отказать вам обслуживании.

— Будешь мне угрожать?! Я могу выкупить это место хоть завтра и распустить всю вашу вшивую компанию.

— Минхо, сделай парню мятный латте, — будто бы игнорирую крики нетерпеливого гостя произнёс Уджин.

— Я ещё устрою вам и вашей забегаловке! — продолжал кричать тот по пути к выходу, злобно расталкивая стулья.

Очередь тут же зашепталась, то ли обсуждая истеричного бизнесмена, то ли запуганного мальчонку.

— Извините, пожалуйста. Я буду латте, — тише прежнего произнёс он, и быстро оплатив заказ, убежал за самый крайний столик в зале.

Но даже оттуда он мог хорошо разглядеть незнакомого парня, взбивающего пышную сливочную пенку. Феликсу хотелось посидеть так чуть подольше, но его перерыв вот-вот закончится, на занятия ему опаздывать никак нельзя. Может ему стоит прийти и извиниться за этот инцидент завтра? 

Именно так он и сделал. Пришёл, правда, почти к самому закрытию, когда людей совсем не было. Он не знал, боялся ли он, что снова спровоцирует кого-то или просто волновался, что будет выглядеть глупо. В любом случае, он уже стоял в паре метров от уставленной цветами веранды кофейни, держа в руках небольшой свёрток с маковым печеньем.

— А? Это не вчерашний пацан там стоит? — Минхо прищурил глаза, чтобы рассмотреть небольшой силуэт, — ля, точно он, — он тут ткнул локтем стоящего рядом Уджина.

Тот не переставая протирать стеклянный стакан, поднял взгляд на мальчика.

— Чего он там трется, все почти закрылось, — пробубнил Минхо, — хэй, пацан!

— Ты чего орешь?! — тут же встрепенулся Ким, хватая парня за руку.

— Ты хотел чего или заблудился? — продолжал кричать Ли, игнорируя вопрос.

— Минхо, заканчивай, до школьников хоть не докапывайся — шипел Уджин, одергивая младшего.

— Ой, будет тебе, вон смотри, он сюда топает.

Феликс, которого, к сожалению или счастью, наконец заметили, неловко шагнул в сторону кофейных столбиков. Его руки слишком вспотели от волнения, от чего на бумажной обертке начали появляться чуть заметные следы. Он аккуратно обошёл столики с убранными наверх стульями и, замедляя шаг, приблизился к стойке.

— Хотел чего? — с не скрытым любопытством выдал Минхо, заглядывая мальчику прямо в лицо.

— Я… да… просто, — Феликс метнул секундный взгляд на стоящего в стороне Кима, — в общем вот, — он шагнул чуть влево, протягивая парню свёрток.

Уджин растерянно посмотрел сначала на удивлённо нахмурившегося Минхо, затем на юношу с протянутыми к нему руками.

— Спасибо… — растерянно произнёс Ким, беря в руки подарок, — а что…

— Меня учили, что всегда нужно благодарить людей за их доброту и к тебе это вернётся в будущем. Вчера я не смог подойти к вам. Я не хотел отвлекать от работы и снова устраивать скандал. Поэтому… Извините за вчерашнее! Надеюсь, у вас не было из-за меня проблем с тем мистером, — на одном дыхании выпалил Феликс, тут же опустив голову в уважительном поклоне, — спасибо, что заступились за меня.

— Да, будет тебе, — Уджин все ещё не понимал происходящего, — для нас важен комфорт наших гостей. Любой наш сотрудник на моём месте поступил бы так же.

— Ага, — саркастично протянул Минхо, медленно подходя к парням, сзади обходя Уджина, слегка задевая его плечом, — А там что?

— П-печенье, моя тётя учится на кондитера и…

— У-у-у, печеньки, — усмехнулся парень, облокачиваясь на старшего, — Поделишься со мной Уджин-а?

Тот лишь вдохнул и, игнорируя выходки Минхо, мягко произнёс:

— Спасибо большое, мне очень приятно получить такую благодарность от нашего гостя, — на его лице появилась лёгкая улыбка, — надеюсь, будем видеть тебя тут чаще.

— К-конечно, — легкий румянец засиял на веснушчатых щеках мальчишки.

— Это все, кончено, очень мило, и тебе спасибо за печеньки, — Минхо не сводил взгляд с юноши, — но уже время. Уджин, давай прощайся со своим фанатом, у нас закрытие.

Он неслышно хмыкнул, беря в руки два чёрных пакета:

— Пойду мусор выкину.

Феликс выбежал сразу же, как Минхо скрылся за углом. Он быстро попрощался с Уджином, пообещав, что обязательно придёт ещё раз. И он не обманул. Уже на следующий день он стоял в очереди к стойке Кима. Узнав светловолосую макушку, Уджин снова расплылся в тёплой улыбке. Сегодня Феликс снова попросил что-нибудь на вкус баристы. А Ким снова сделал ему латте, только с карамельным сиропом. Как и на следующий день, и в день через.

Мальчик приходил сразу, как только начинался ланч. Иногда он заглядывал и после школы, оставаясь до самого закрытия. Оказалось, он и Сынмин живут совсем рядом; Феликс узнал это, когда разговорился с парнем после смены, помогая тому составлять стулья. Ему нравилось помогать и болтать с ребятами. Точнее сказать, с двумя из них. Минхо не особо задерживался после закрытия смены, да и с самим Феликсом разговоры у них не особо завязывались. Мальчику казалось, что он просто не нравится Минхо, но Сынмин сказал, что ему никто не нравится, поэтому не стоит брать в голову.

И хоть его новый друг и просил его не думать об этом, все же что-то не давало мальчику покоя.


	2. lemon

— Он сюда жить переехал или что? — недовольно бурчал Минхо, не сводя глаз со светлой макушки. 

— У них каникулы, вот школьники и гуляют, — не отвлекаясь от заполнения журнала, ответил Сынмин. 

— Гуляют, это на улице, а тут-то он что забыл?

— Сам иди и спроси, мне только работать не мешай.

— Не буду я ничего у него спрашивать, — протирая тряпкой уже и без того давно чистый стол, хмурился Минхо.

— О, хён! — Феликс радостно подскочил со стула, как только Уджин приоткрыл дверь каморки, — я слышал, вы не работаете в это воскресенье...

— А, это да... нам только сегодня сообщили. А ты откуда знаешь?

— Я ему сказал, — все так же беззаботно ответил Сынмин, тут же поймав на себе косой взгляд Минхо. 

— Много треплешься, в курсе? — одними губами произнёс тот. 

— Не хоче... тите сходить на концерт в парке? Тут недалеко, вниз по улице, — продолжал Феликс, показывая телефон с афишей выступлений какого-то акустического бэнда. 

— Ты же помнишь, что у нас есть планы на этот день, Уджин-а? — Ли с натянутой улыбкой смотрел на старшего, сложив руки на груди. 

— Да, но... думаю мы можем выйти развеется на пару часов. 

— Я за, — поднял руку Сынмин. 

— Ох, отлично! — заулыбался Феликс, радостно сжимая телефон в ладошках. 

— Уджин, но мы... — уже с нескрываемой раздражённостью возразил Минхо, недовольно хмуря темные брови. 

— Послушай, это всего лишь вечер, — тут же перебил его Ким, зная, что последует дальше, — мы давно не выходили куда-то все вместе, тем более...

— Да какая разница, мы договаривались! — швыряя на стол многострадальную тряпку и вытирая руки о фартук повысил голос Минхо.

— Минхо, ты драматизируешь, — оглянулся на того Уджин, пытаясь взять младшего за плечо.

— Драма говоришь? — парень раздраженно поджал губы, убирая волосы со лба, — вы трое можете идти и развлекаться сколько хотите, а я, — неоднозначным тоном произнёс он,—Проведу этот вечер так, как планировал. 

Минхо кинул секундный взгляд в сторону Уджина и тут же ушёл в подсобку, хлопнув за собой дверью.

— Твою мать, — нервно выдохнул Ким, потирая переносицу, — сейчас вернусь, — спокойно обратился он к растерявшемуся Феликсу и быстрым шагом направился вслед за парнем. 

— Драма, — саркастично протянул Сынмин, как только дверь за вторым захлопнулась. Он наконец поднялся со своего места и, взяв под руку мальчика заботливо произнёс:

— Пошли сходим нам за блинчиками, не хочу наблюдать за их разборками, — он театрально закатил глаза, — да и тебе тоже не стоит.

***

— Да что с тобой? — растерянно произнёс Уджин, влетая вслед за парнем 

— Все отлично, не заметно? — отводя взгляд и безразлично рассматривая свои ногти тихо сказал Минхо.

— Нет?

Голос Минхо чуть подрагивал то ли от обиды, которую он старательно пытался скрыть, то ли от нарастающей злости. 

— Ты ведёшь себя ещё хуже, чем обычно. У тебя последнюю неделю будто крышу снесло! — Уджин на миг замолк, вдруг начиная осознавать происходящее, — это что, все из-за Феликса? Ты серьезно?

— Эта школота слишком часто тут ошивается и мешает сосредоточится на работе. Вот и все. Неужели ты думаешь, — его тон стал гораздо самодовольнее, — что такая шпана как он, может вывести меня из себя?

— Именно это я и наблюдаю в последнее время, если честно.

— Вот как, — с легкой ухмылкой прошептал парень. 

Шаг и Минхо сокращает оставшиеся сантиметры между ними, пристально скользя взглядом по стоящему перед ним растерянному парню. Настроение Минхо всегда было непредсказуемым. В этой голове творилось какое-то безумие, которое за все эти годы никто, даже Уджин, так и не смог понять. 

— А? Что это с лицом, Уджин-а? — Ли невесомо касается ложбинки ключицы старшего, дразняще запуская пальцы за ворот форменной рубашки, — ты что, правда думал, что какой-то мальчишка заставит меня ревновать? 

Уджин молча отвёл взгляд, лишь давая парню очередное подтверждение. 

— Боже... — протянул тот, тут же раздаваясь громким хохотом. Его звонкий голос отскакивал от пустых стен подсобки, создавая зловещее эхо, но вдруг затих. 

— Эй, Уджин-а,— каким-то играючи жутким тоном произнёс Минхо, — ты что, правда усомнился во мне? Не слишком ли самодовольно?

Он медленными, манящими движениями напирал на старшего, заводя того в маленькую комнату хранилища. 

— Наверное... это всё моя вина, — наиграно надул губы парень, обвивая руками крупную шею старшего, — видимо, мне стоит кое о чём тебе напомнить...

Тонкие пальцы зарываются в каштановые локоны, голос становится все тише, а влажные губы чуть касаются мочки уха. 

Так всегда. Этот парень будто обладал особой энергией. Он не делал ничего, но уже выглядел как что-то запретное, чего хотелось добиться и попробовать. А вещи, которые он говорил, невозможно было запомнить из-за голоса, который растворял их смысл. Уджин смотрел на него сверху вниз и эта картина была ему хорошо знакомой. Минхо всегда играется, когда хочет скрыть что-то явное. Но каждый раз это выходит у него слишком умело, так, что начинаешь верить. Он знает, почему он такой и что будет дальше, но эта его неуловимая бесовщинка заставляет даже уже привыкшего ко всему Кима нервно сглотнуть. 

— Ну что, же ты притих, Уджин-а, — легким движением усаживает старшего на деревянный ящик, тут же опускаясь тому на колени, — Или может... хён? Мне так тебя лучше называть? 

— Перестань... — Уджин отворачивается, глубоко вдыхая.

— Ооо, — игриво пропел Минхо, — неужели ты любитель мальчиков помладше... хён? А я и не знал. Так быстро проникся к этому милому маленькому школьнику? — его голос продолжал быть наигранным, от чего тому становилось лишь веселее. 

— Минхо, правда, заканчивай эти игры, достаточно, — ровно произнёс Уджин, невозмутимо смотря на парня. 

— Достаточно? — с саркастичной жалостью протянул парень, — оу, а вот твой дружок так не думает, — он опустил в глаза вниз, тут же упираясь собственным пахом в поднявшуюся складку, заставляя Кима издать глухой вздох. 

— Какой-то ты напряжённый, хён. Не будь таким серьезным, — наигранно милым голосом продолжал Минхо, плавно ерзая на бёдрах старшего. 

— К чему все это представление, — почти прошептал Уджин все ещё не отрывая взгляда от парня. 

— Не говори так, хён, — снова «грустно» протянул Ли запуская руки под атласную белую рубашку, — я просто хочу сделать доброе дело. Ведь хорошие мальчики так и поступают, верно? Угощают сладостями, делают приятно...

— Я... — Уджин рвано выдохнул и тяжело сглотнул.

— Ну-ну, — парень нежно коснулся указательным пальцем чужих губ, не давая даже начать, — Не беспокойся, я знаю как это делается, я же уже взрослый мальчик. 

— Заканчивай спектакль, мы на работе, — уже полным серьёзности голосом произнёс Ким, хмуря брови. 

— Это твоё раздражённое лицо... меня так заводит, — томно протянул Минхо, прежде чем прильнуть к потрескавшихся чужим губам. Он углубил поцелуй сразу же, напирая с привычной ему беспардонной настойчивостью, от чего только зажившая ранка на припухшей губе старшего тут же пустила багровую каплю. Металлический вкус в момент растаял в мокром, уже взаимном поцелуе. Как бы Уджин не хотел поставить мальчишку на место, он не мог сопротивляться, ни тогда, ни сейчас. Минхо особенный. Он умеет завлекать и присваивать, даже не давая понять, что ты уже попался. Обычные движения от необычного парня сразу становились особыми. Его поцелуй продолжал быть грубым и напористым, пока правая рука медленно спускалась вниз к паху. Пальцы игриво касались ткани, обличающей твёрдый бугорок, делая дыхание Кима более прерывистым. 

— Нравится, хен? — играючи спросил Минхо, сильнее сжимая пальцы, заставляя старшего уронить очередной глухой стон, — можешь не отвечать, знаю, что нравится.

Его ладонь полностью накрыла набухшую складку, продолжая скользить туда-сюда. 

— Твоё белье очень мешает знаешь,— он вдруг убрал руку, — может тебе стоит делать как я и просто не носить его? — вскинул бровь Минхо, тут же прижимаясь к паху старшего своим. 

Движения плавные и размеренные, будто он и вправду вообразила себя наездником. Ли смотрел на Уджина сверху вниз, хорошо видя, как его ресницы чуть подрагивают, а маленькая ранка не перестаёт кровоточить. Он легким движением смазал алую дорожку, тут же облизывая собственный палец. 

— Сладко, — ухмыльнулся Ли, резко дёрнув бёдрами вперёд, тем самым получив очередной горловой вздох. 

— Думаю, нам обоим нужно расслабиться, продолжал он, — но я не хочу, чтобы босс ругал нас за испорченную форму, — все ещё по ребяческий протянул парень. 

Он сократил последние сантиметры, вплотную прилегая к чужому, разгоряченному телу. 

— Я так хорошо чувствую тебя, даже через эти чертовы брюки... хён, — прошептал Минхо, снова набирая темп. 

Он ощущает, как тёплые руки касаются его взмокшей шеи и притягивают, вовлекая в новый смазанный поцелуй. Уджин контролируемой хваткой чуть сдавливает тонкую шею, заставляя скользящие движения младшего стать ещё более настойчивыми. Они оба уже чувствуют эту тёплую влажность внизу, из-за которой желание уже копится у самых краев. Ещё немного, и оно вот-вот перельется одной кипящей волной. 

Хлопчатая мягкая ткань то и дело задевала самые чувствительные места, от чего Минхо иногда вздрагивал или хватался зубами за нижнюю губу старшего. Крепкие руки Уджина обвивали его талию, добавляя произвольным толчкам большей силы. 

_«Минхо... правда невероятен»_ , — мелькнуло в голове у Уджина, когда он вдруг поднял на того взгляд. Голова парня была чуть запрокинута, от чего солнечные лучи из мелкого окошка подсвечивали стекающие по его шее капельки пота. Мокрые дорожки покрывали его лицо и ключицы, щеки стали приятного персикового цвета, от чего он уже не казался таким дерзким, но не переставал быть менее красивым. Он тихо постанывал, прикрыв глаза, скользя бедрами все быстрее и быстрее. Уджин ощущает накатывающее горячее чувство, и как тонкие пальцы впиваются в его плечи. Вдруг убирая одну руку с талии парня, Ким освобождает верхние пуговицы, запуская пальцы под чужую рубашку. Спуская с плеча мешающий рукав, он намеренно спускается к бусинке соска, заставляя младшего неестественно извиваться в своих руках. Пара секунд аккуратных умелых касаний и Минхо резко склоняется, постанывая куда-то в шею старшего. Его тело подрагивает, но не останавливается, дожидаясь, пока старшего настигнет та же волна наслаждения. Он оставляет кончиком языка мокрую дорожку от шеи до ключицы, чуть прикусывая смуглую кожу. 

— Тебе ведь нравится мой голос, — постанывая произнёс Минхо, намеренно делая виноватую интонацию, — так ведь... хён?

Вот оно. Оргазм, до которого доводит этот парень заключается не только в его движениях и голом теле. Он в словах, этой манере разговора, во взглядах и поведении, которое так раздражает и манит одновременно. Уджин думает об этом каждый раз, в те самые пару секунд после окатывающей его волны мурашек. 

Тяжело дыша, Минхо медленно поднимается на чуть дрожащие ноги прикрыв фартуком проявляющееся влажное на штанах пятно. 

— Черт, — шикнул парень. 

Он как ни в чем не бывало направился к двери, но открыв ее вдруг остановился. 

— Тебе не стоит забывать это, — хмыкнул он, бросая довольный взгляд на взмокшего всё ещё приходящего в себя Уджина, — даже интересно, сможет ли этот школьник заставить тебя кончить, не снимая с тебя штанов, — снова в наигранной манере протянул Минхо и вышел из каморки, оставляя Кима наедине с разбросанными коробками. 

— Даже дверь за собой не закрыл, что за мальчишка, — ухмыльнулся парень, мысленно признавая его правоту.

***

— Вас целую вечность не было? — тут же недовольно начал Сынмин, как только оба парня вернулись на рабочее место, — Ваши разборки могут проходить вне работы? Я что, должен один все на себе тянуть?— жалобно протянул парень, сводя брови домиком. 

— Да народу же вообще нет, какая разница, — хмыкнул Минхо, будто бы и не был ни в чем виноват. 

— Прости, Сынмин-а, — виновато улыбнулся Ким, кладя широкую ладонь на макушку юноши, — хочешь, сбегаю тебе за блинчиками? В знак извинения.

— Да не надо уж, мы с Феликсом сами сходили... — начал Сынмин, кидая взгляд на зону столиков, но тут же запнулся, — а? — растерянно выдохнул он. 

— Что такое?

— Только что тут был... — растягивая слова бубнил Сынмин, бегая взглядом вдоль рядов. 

— Слинял наконец-то, — недовольно буркнул Минхо, засыпая в машинку свежие зерна. 

— Да нет, его вещи все ещё тут, — Сынмин ткнул пальцем на висящие на спинке стула пальто и желтый рюкзак, — может в туалет пошёл...

— Пойду коробки вынесу, — невозмутимо вставил Минхо и тут же выскочил из-за стойки. 

Он неторопливым шагом прошёл мимо пары павильонов, прежде чем завернуть в сторону уборной. Кинув пустые картонки у входа, он толкнул дверь, тут же окидывая взглядом стоящего за умывальником светловолосого мальчика. 

Да, он как всегда был прав. 

Парень невольно встал рядом, пуская руки под горячую струю воды. 

— Тебя легко обчистят, если будешь оставлять так свои вещи, — начал Минхо, не отрывая взгляда от висящего напротив зеркала. 

— А? — Феликс чуть вздрогнул от неожиданного обращения, — ой, прости, — юноша тут же уважительно кивнул головой, — я думал Сынмин...

— Ты что, дурак? — в своём привычном тоне отрезал Минхо 

— Ч-что? — растерянно захлопал глазами Феликс

— Думаешь, если вы общаетесь, он должен нести ответственность за твои вещи? Хочешь, чтобы у наших сотрудников проблемы из-за тебя были? 

— Нет... нет, конечно, прости, я не имел в виду... я только... — засуетился юноша, не зная, куда себя деть от неловкости и смущения. 

— Тебе лучше пойти забрать свои шмотки.

— Да, я...

— И вообще, — Минхо наконец перевёл взгляд на мальчика, смотря тому прямо в глаза, — ты слишком часто околачиваешься тут, в последнее время даже кофе не берешь. По твоему, у нас так много свободных мест, что ты можешь просто усадить туда свою задницу даже не сделав заказ?

Минхо вопросительно вскинул бровь, свысока смотря на потерянного юношу. Тот выглядел, словно ребёнок, которого отчитывали за плохое поведение. 

— Тем более, — продолжил он, — ты отвлекаешь моих напарников. Они слишком вежливые, чтобы сказать тебе это, поэтому это сделаю я. Не навязывайся, это раздражает людей. 

— Я не знал, что... — виновато начал Феликс.

— Теперь знаешь. Поэтому забирай свои манатки и иди найди себе друзей среди ровесников, — снисходительная улыбка украсила лицо Минхо. 

Еще раз окинув взглядом растерянного Феликса, он довольный собой направился к выходу. Проходя мимо мальчика, Ли на секунду остановился совсем рядом с ним. 

— Не лезь туда, где тебе не место, — полушёпотом произнёс он и, хмыкнув, закрыл за собой дверь. 

— Эй, ты что на мусорке знакомого встретил? Тебя где носило? — тут же начал Сынмин, как только нога Минхо пересекла порог кофейни. 

— Ой-ой, будет тебе, — мило протянул тот, — лучше смотри, что я тебе принёс, — он вывалил на стойку кучу маленьких квадратиков мятного шоколада. 

— Ты снова обчистил бесплатную корзинку того кондитерского павильона... — презрительно кинул Сынмин, уставившись на кучку сладостей. 

— Нет, я их купил,- максимально честным тоном произнёс Минхо. 

— Ага, ну конечно. 

— Ты все равно их съедаешь каждый раз, даже если они ворованные. А они не ворованные! 

— В тебе вот вообще ни грамма совести, — цокнул Сынмин, снимая шоколадную обертку. 

— А где Уджин? — бегая взглядом по залу спросил Минхо. 

— Посуду в мойку заносил, посмотри там, — он махнул рукой в сторону, — ты малого по пути не видел?

— Не-а,— отрезал Минхо, скоча в нужном направлении. 

— Только чтоб оба через минуту были, а не как обычно! — уже скорее себе крикнул Сынмин, запихивая в рот очередной шоколадный квадратик. 

— Э-эй,-играючи протянул Минхо, тут же обвивая со спины талию старшего

— Что ты на этот раз натворил? — устало выдохнул Уджин, поворачиваясь к парню лицом, но не разрывая объятий

— Я что не могу быть просто так в хорошем настроении? — жалостливо нахмурил брови Ли, наклоняя голову на бок, словно кошка

Уджин медленно провёл взглядом довольного парня, останавливаясь на темных блестящих глазах. Снова его энергия делает это. Хочется прикоснуться и прижать к себе, сколько бы раз он это не делал, все равно мало. 

— Иди сюда, — полушёпотом произнёс Уджин, беря лицо парня в широкие ладони. Он нежно скользнул пальцами по чужой скуле и щекам, прежде чем притянуть к себе для мягкого поцелуя. Его руки нежно перебирали отросшие волосы Минхо, машинально завивая их на длинные пальцы. Уджину нравилась эта его причёска, так он ещё больше был похож на принца. Минхо чувствовал приятную щекотку в области шеи, от чего иногда издавал милые смешки, не разрывая поцелуя. Ким каждый раз удивлялся: как? Как ему удаётся всегда быть таким разным и в то же время таким настоящим. Полчаса назад он бы мог заменить любую девушку в приличном публичном доме, а прямо сейчас он само воплощение ласки и чувственности. Его руки обвивали талию Уджина, а губы были мягкие и сладкие. Кажется, он все-таки успел украсть кусочек шоколада, ибо на вкус они были в точности как он. 

Пальцы Минхо уже начали скользить по чужому торсу, как вдруг входная дверь со всего размаху ударилась об стену.

— Пять минут! Неужели так сложно не сношаться хотя бы пять минут, — негодовал Сынмин, махая руками, — вы двое, перестаньте быть такими омерзительными и валите работать, иначе я вам обоим члены на узел позавязываю! — бросил парень и тут же скрылся

— В этом доме хоть кто-нибудь уметь за собой дверь закрывать, — простонал Уджин, косясь на довольного Минхо. Казалось, он даже не дёрнулся, когда открылась дверь, будто был в своём мире куда не доходят звуки отсюда. Он блаженно улыбался, смотря куда то сквозь Кима. 

— И все-таки чего ты такой вдруг довольный? — снова спросил Уджин, смахивая прядки чёлки со лба парня. 

— Ничего, — мотнул головой тот, переплетая их пальцы, — просто так.

Он снова прильнул к чужим губам секундным поцелуем и, довольно хмыкнув, побежал вслед за Сынмином. 

— Почему ты такой? — прошептал самому себе Уджин, смотря на мило болтающего с Сынмином Минхо. Даже отсюда он видел, как светятся его глаза. 

Мгновенная перемена в настроении младшего не ускользнула от взгляда Уджина. Тот вдруг поджал губы и отвернулся в сторону прилавка.

— Эй, Феликс! — голос Сынмина зазвучал взволнованно, — что случилось? Ты чего?

Ким не видел самого мальчика, он лишь наблюдал, как его друг встревожено выбегает из-за стойки, в сторону выхода. Минхо не шелохнулся. Сложно было сказать, задумался он о чём-то, или ему вовсе было все равно. Он спокойно продолжал заполнять начатый Сынмином график, снова уходя от реальности. 

_Так и знал, что ты что-то натворил._


	3. cloves

— Эй, Ликси, что такое? — Сынмин взволнованно подбежал к парню.

— Все хорошо, — с улыбкой выдавил тот, прикрывая рукавом мокрые глаза, — Отец сказал быстро домой возвращаться. Видимо я опять где-то накосячил, — он грустно хихикнул.

— Ты уверен, что все точно… в порядке? — не унимался Сынмин, держа того за краешек рукава.

— Да, — Феликс метнул секундный взгляд на стоящего за стойкой Минхо, — Извини, что так вдруг ухожу, я напишу! — он махнул рукой и тут же побежал к лестнице, закинув на плечо желтый рюкзак.

Сынмин ещё некоторое время стоял у выхода, прежде чем решительно развернулся и направился в сторону бара.

— Твоих рук дело, поганец?! — шикнул он, тыкая пальцем Минхо прямо в нос.

— О чем ты вообще? — максимально безразлично протянул тот, листая уже пустые странички журнала.

— Ты вечно к нему цепляешься. Наверняка и в этот раз возможности не упустил!

— Мне по твоему заняться нечем?

— Так ты говорил с ним? — задал вопрос Уджин, остановившись в дверном проеме.

Он внимательно смотрел на обернувшегося Минхо, скрестив руки на груди. Оперевшись плечом о деревянную балку, он выждал несколько секунд и снова повторил:

— Так что?

— Достали, — шикнул Ли, захлопнув журнал, — Мир не вокруг вашего пацана вертится, окей? Можете играть в мамочек сколько хотите, только меня в это впутывать не надо.

Он язвительно протянул последние слова, не отрывая взгляд от Уджина, после чего повернулся к раздражённому Сынмину и в той же манере вскинул бровь.

— Почему тебе всегда обязательно быть таким? — риторически спросил тот, презрительно сводя брови.

Не дожидаясь каких либо слов, Сынмин направился к выходу из павильона кафе, попутно набирая знакомый контакт. Передумав что либо отвечать, Минхо снова обернулся к стоящему за ним Киму. Тот лишь снисходительно мотнул головой и направился обратно в подсобку.

— Да тебе-то я что сделал? — крикнул ему Ли, всплескивая руками.

— _Алло? Алло, Феликс? Ты как, говорить можешь? У тебя точно все в порядке? А, вот оно как. Надеюсь у тебя не будет проблем с родителями… ты выглядел напугано. Да, надеюсь все обойдётся. Слушай… наши планы на выходные все ещё в силе? Что? Нет, забей на Минхо, даже не думай об этом придурке. Пусть катится куда хочет. Мы давно никуда не ходили, так что я хочу отдохнуть в этот раз. А? Да… Уджин, думаю, тоже не против. Он вечно дома зависает или гуляет где-то в одиночку, так что и ему не помешает выбраться куда-нибудь с компанией. Да-да, хорошо, я спрошу у него точно. Да никто не ненавидит тебя, Феликс! Боже, Минхо просто эгоист, который думает только о себе, не думай о нем вообще! Да, все! Я жду смс с местом и временем! Все, давай… не хнычь там…  
_

///

Сынмина все ещё беспокоило, как был растерян Феликс в тот момент. Они ели блинчики и все было спокойно и беззаботно. Его настроение так переменилось, стоило ему отойти. В любом случае, ему не стоит навязываться лезть к нему с расспросами. Или все-таки спросить, как он?

Парень гонял эти мысли в голове все то время, что топтался у назначенного входа в парк. Оба его друга опаздывали, отчего Сынмин начинал потихоньку раздражаться. Но увидев вдалеке знакомую светлую макушку, тут же сменил гнев на милость и зашагал навстречу.

— Прости, я снова запутался в метро, — с сожалением выдохнул запыхавшийся Феликс, — а где хён?

— Тем же вопросом задаюсь.

— Он же придёт? — с ноткой неловкости спросил Феликс.

— Обещал, так что должен, — устало протянул Сынмин, — пошли, пройдёмся пока.

Они не спеша прогуливались вдоль аллей парка. Яркие фонари сливались с цветными огнями открытого фестиваля. Аромат небольшого здешнего сада смешался с запахом попкорна, ваты и горячей карамели. Игра нескольких музыкантов будто сливалась в одну мелодию уличной гитары, барабанов и скрипки. Такие мероприятия редко проводились в их районе, но атмосфера все равно была привычной и дружелюбной, словно каждый выходной был таким. Парни с таким интересом наблюдали за девушкой с дрессированным попугаем, словно им обоим было по пять лет. Их громкий хохот разливался каждый раз, когда птица вытворяла что-то глупые или выдавал едкие фразочки в сторону прохожих. От забавного представления их оторвал такой долгожданный звонок Уджина.

—Ты, где? Мы тебя вечность ждём, — с упреком протянул Сынмин, — чего? Не, не вижу… подними руку. А, все, нашёл! Сейчас будем, — он тут же скинул звонок, — пошли!

Он подхватил под руку смотрящего на него Феликса и направился в самое сердце толпы. Уджин стоял у одной из лавочек со сладостями, держа в руках две палочки с яблоками в карамели.

— Ну ты бы ещё дольше шёл, — надул губы Сынмин.

— Будет тебе, — протянул Ким, тут же обращая взгляд на Феликса, — Ты как?

— А? — Ли чуть растерялся от неожиданного вопроса, — все хорошо! Извините, что устроил сцену в кафе…

— И так целый день, — закатил глаза Сынмин, — скажи ему хоть ты, что он слишком переживает о том, о чем не стоит.

— Но я правда…

— Нет, Сынмин прав, — начал Уджин, — все хорошо, и я рад, что ты вытащил нас сегодня, — его глаза тут же приняли форму улыбающихся полумесяцев.

— Вот видишь, — Сынмин шутливо толкнул светящегося от счастья Ли, — так что заканчивай это. О, это же нам? — опомнился парень, протягивая обе руки к палочкам с яблоками, — спасибочки.

Его губы растянулись в довольной улыбке. Все-таки в опозданиях хена была своя прелесть.

— А этого оглоеда с тобой нет? — он протянул второе яблоко Феликсу, — слава богу, вечер становится все лучше.

Несмотря на пасмурный день, вечер выдался довольно тёплым. Небо почти очистилось от затянувшихся туч, открывая вид на черноту за облаками, в которой еле просматривались потерявшиеся звёзды. Сынмин пытался высмотреть какое-нибудь созвездие в этой темноте неба, пока двое его друзей вели какой-то разговор, суть которого он уже потерял. Они с интересом заглянули в первые ряды лавочек с разными игрушками и конкурсами. Как оказалось, Феликс хорош в метании дротиков и стрельбе в тире. Он сказал, что это все из-за игр, в которых он сидит почти каждый день. Ему нравятся шутеры, поэтому он ещё в средней школе просил старшую сестру водить его в тир или игорный клуб. Ли взахлёб рассказывал, как часто они с одноклассниками ходили в зал с игровыми автоматами и проводили там все свои выходные. После переезда в Корею ему сложно освоится, поэтому сегодняшний день он отметил как «особенный день ностальгии».

Обойдя самые интересные лавочки, все трое устроились под небольшим деревом, усевшись на цветастый плед. Такие были раскиданы по всему парку, чтобы каждый мог укутаться и насладиться фестивалем. Земля все ещё отдавала весенней прохладой, от чего тело все никак не могло согреться.

— Может всё-таки ещё пройдёмся. У меня ноги совсем околели, — Сынмин потёр покрывшиеся мурашками лодыжки.

— Концерт начнётся через двадцать минут, — задумчиво протянул Феликс, проверяя время, — Так что успеем сходить за тёплым кофе и сразу занять удобные места.

— Отлично! — тут же подскочил Сынмин, заворачиваясь в бордовый халявный плед, — даже интересно, какую бурду они тут называют кофе.

— Не будь таким придирой, — хихикнул Ли, догоняя уже уходящего друга — хён, ты идёшь?

— Да-да, погоди секунду — он все ещё сидел на пледе, смотря на открытый диалог в мессенджере.

_«Мне очень нужна твоя помощь, приезжай»_

— Что-то не так? — немного с волнением спросил младший

— Нет, — на автомате кинул Ким, одновременно набирая текст ответа.

_«О чем ты? Снова твои приколы?»_

Стоило ему отправить сообщение, как на экране появилось окошко входящего от Минхо.

— Идите вперёд, я догоню, — с улыбкой произнёс Уджин, тут же отходя в сторону.

— Какого хрена у тебя происходит? — полушёпотом спросил Ким, отойдя на достаточное расстояние от друзей.

— Приезжай ко мне, — голос Ли звучал довольно серьезно.

— Чт… Минхо, — Ким устало выдохнул, — у тебя правда что-то произошло или ты как обычно?

— Правда, — он замолк на секунду, — я жду тебя.

Гудки раздались почти сразу. Ким постоял ещё пару минут, думая над непонятным разговором и принимая хоть какое-то решение. Раздраженно выдохнув, он неуверенно направился к ждущим его парням.

— Ну где ты там ходишь, мы сейчас самые последние придём и в самой жопе стоять будем, — недовольно проныл Сынмин, отхлёбывая из стаканчика свой мокко.

— Все в порядке, хён? — Феликс выглядит обеспокоенным, замечая изменения в лице старшего.

— Да… Слушайте, тут такое дело, — сконфуженно протянул Ким, — Мне нужно идти, там возникла проблема одна, нужно решить. Мне жаль, что я так быстро ухожу, я бы хотел…

— Все в порядке, — замахал руками Феликс, не желая ставить всех в неловкое положение, — правда!

— Извини за это, — виновато поджал губу Ким, кладя ладонь на светлую макушку, — мы обязательно выберемся так ещё раз, обещаю.

— Догадываюсь, что у тебя там за дело — с нескрываемым скептицизмом буркнул Сынмин, — пошли, Ликси, повеселимся без этого предателя.

Он ненавязчиво обошёл Уджина, уверенно уводя от того Феликса. Взяв того под руку, парень направился в сторону парка.

— Увидимся! — крикнул уходя Ли, стараясь скрыть явное расстройство.

Ким поднял руку в ответ, улыбаясь уходящим друзьям. Но улыбка тут же исчезла, как только он вспомнил о пропавшей на секунду проблеме. Он в одно движение вытянул из кармана телефон, заказывая такси.

///

— Почему ты так злился на хёна? — с интересом спросил Феликс.

Они уютно сидели на деревянном длинном ящичке, слушая приятную музыку играющей группы.

— Да потому что нет у него никаких дел, — фыркнул тот, — снова прогнулся под выкидонами этого… — он недовольно скривился, агрессивно кусая купленную булку.

— Ты про Минхо-хёна...?

— Про Минхо-хёна, — кривляясь повторил Сынмин, — а ты чего так спокойно пустил его? Попросил бы его остаться, смотри, он бы и передумал.

— Я… не хочу быть надоедливым, — тихо произнёс Ли, опуская глаза.

— Такой ты дурачок.

— Я не…

— Тебе ведь он нравится, так? — как отрезал Сынмин.

— Ч-что?! О чем ты? — глаза Феликса тут же округлились от столь неожиданного вопроса.

— Брось, только слепой не заметит, как ты на него смотришь. На Уджина. Я же прав?

— Ни на кого я не смотрю! И вообще…

— Не волнуйся, я ему не скажу. Он единственный, до кого ничего не дошло, хотя даже Минхо все давно понял, — все так же спокойно говорил Сынмин, странно хмыкнув в конце.

— Минхо-хён… Такое чувство, что я ему сильно не нравлюсь. Хотя мы даже близко не общались, он все равно словно возненавидел меня.

— Он настоящая заноза, со всеми такой, — закатил глаза Сынмин.

— С хеном не такой… — уже тише произнёс Феликс, будто бы до конца не был уверен в своих словах.

После этих слов нависла небольшая пауза, как будто оба задумались о чем то одном.

— Я бы мог сказать, что он ревнует к тебе…

— Ко мне?! — вздрогнул Ли, не держа всего недоумения в себе.

— Да, но… это Минхо. В его персонаже не прописаны чувства свойственные нормальным людям. Слишком он себя любит, чтобы ревновать кого-то, а тем более переживать, — Сынмин снова хмыкнул, делая глоток.

— Я что… правда такой очевидный? — как-то грустно спросил Феликс.

— В этом нет ничего такого Ликси, — тепло улыбнулся парень, кладя руку тому на плечо, — как и в том, что тебе нравится парень, который старше тебя на 8 лет.

— Да ты-ы! — смущенно засмеялся Феликс, наконец показывая счастливые морщинки под глазами.

— Ой, да ладно, твои daddy issues меня не колышат, — продолжал подшучивать парень.

— Перестань, Сынмин!

— Я буду рядом, если что, — он вдруг стал чуть серьезнее, — Только не делай глупостей в одиночку, лучше спроси у меня. Я же всё-таки… его как-то да знаю, — он тихонько поглаживал плечо мальчика, смотря тому прямо в блестящие глаза.

— Сынмина-а, — в шмыгая носом протянул Ли, кидаясь того обнимать

— Ой, все-все, давай только без нежностей этих, — он неловко отвёл взгляд, но все также тепло улыбаясь.

///

Даже сидя в салоне дорогой машины Уджин не мог до конца успокоиться. Минхо звучал так, будто его реально что-то беспокоило. Но его не оставляла мысль о том, насколько этот парень хороший актёр, когда ему это было нужно. Он уже не раз вытворял подобное, просто потому что ему было скучно. Уджин не злился на него, просто в очередной раз удивлялся самому себе, как снова купился на его уловку. Прямо как и в этот раз.

Он стоял в дверном проеме маленькой съемной квартиры, наблюдая самую привычную, но теперь такую раздражающую картину. Минхо беззаботно валялся на высоком матрасе, служившем ему кроватью в куче подушек и сбитом пледе.

— О, ты так быстро, — резво подскочил парень, чуть ли не вприпрыжку заскакал к двери.

— Ты сказал, что у тебя проблема, — сухо произнёс Ким, проводя того взглядом.

— О, да, конечно, — Ли невозмутимо открыл маленький холодильничек, доставая от туда баночку холодного пива, — Мне было та-а-к невыносимо скучно, что мне просто необходимо было тебя увидеть.

— Ты издеваешься? — голос Уджина звучал угрожающе спокойно, — я оставил ребят, потому что думал, что с тобой что-то случилось. Что тебе нужна помощь! А ты снова… развлекаешься?!

— Что ты, Уджина-а, — игриво протянул тот, глядя тому прямо в глаза, — я просто соскучился. Разве это плохо?

— В этом весь ты! — разочарованно кидает Ким, уже поворачивая ручку входной двери.

— В этом? Ладно, приму за комплимент.

— Знаешь, — я даже не хочу обсуждать это снова.

— Эй, ты что серьезно злишься из-за глупой шутки? Я думал ты уже привык…

— Достаточно! Твои выходки уже переходят все границы, — Уджин срывается на крик, — после всех наших разговоров ты продолжаешь крутить людьми вокруг себя только ради собственной забавы, и я не собираюсь потакать этому, Минхо. Хватит!

— Эй-эй, не будь таким агрессивным, а то я начинаю возбуждаться.

— А, значит весело тебе, да?

— Это недовольное выражение лица так тебе подходит. Становишься таким притягательным, — Ли игриво вскинул бровь, ещё больше выводя парня на эмоции.

— Вот оно как, — как-то слишком спокойно и жутко произносит парень, вдруг захлопывая дверь.

Одним движением он скидывает белые кеды и в два шага подлетает к успевшему растеряться Минхо, впечатывая того в стену. Крепкая рука сжимает чужую домашнюю футболку, упираясь твёрдыми костяшками прямо в грудную клетку.

— Однажды ты уже доигрался, Минхо, — он говорит тихо с шипящими глухими нотками, — зачем ты снова это начинаешь?

— Я слишком хорошо узнал тебя за это время, — с еле скрытым волнением усмехается тот, — не надо меня тут запугивать.

— Твое самомнение раздулось больше, чем обычно, — Уджин подтягивает его к себе за грудки, тут же прижимая обратно к холодному бетону, — думаю, нужно его поубавить.

Не давая младшему и секунды на ответ, он отрывает того от стенки, пихая в сторону матраца. Ноги Минхо путаются, оставляя эхо шлепков босых стоп о ламинат. В еле контролируемой растерянности он чуть пятится назад, упираясь в ребрышко «кровати». Смотря на приближающуюся фигуру хена, он пытается вновь отшутиться, но тут же проваливается, падая на матрац от чужого толчка. Сильная ладонь почти не ощутилась на его груди, но коленки вдруг настолько ослабли, что, казалось, подкосились сами собой.

На мгновение словив взглядом потрескавшийся потолок, Минхо сразу попытался подорваться в попытках встать, но тут же был уложен обратно на лопатки. Чужие пальцы крепко сжимали в момент заведённые за голову руки. Уджину хватало одной левой, чтобы обвить пальцами обе кисти.

— Ты чего дергаешься? Разве ты не этого добивался? — старший слегка хмыкает, вскидывая бровь.

Минхо не отвечает, лишь нервно сглатывает, не находя подходящего колкого ответа. Он чувствует, как коленка парня опирается на внутреннюю часть его бёдра, от чего жесткая ткань джинс ощущалась словно наждачка на голой коже. Свободные домашние шорты предательски задрались, открывая полный вид оголенных бледных ног. Вторая рука Кима вольно скользила по бокам и бёдрам, то и дело сжимая уже покрывшуюся мурашками кожу.

Все это было так непривычно. Не впервые, но все ещё ново. Минхо встречался с таким Кимом лишь однажды и к счастью или сожалению отделался лишь парой лиловых отметин. Сейчас же все будто стало серьезнее. Он желает все как обычно, но его лицо, взгляд, голос — все так пугающе соблазняет Ли, что самому становится страшно. Парень чувствует ледяные руки под тонкой футболкой и тут же вздрагивает от неожиданного контраста. Уже разгоряченное тело неконтролируемо извивается под чужими пальцами, покрываясь легкой испариной. Он чувствует, как холодные линии вырисовываются на его рёбрах, огибая каждое, поднимаясь к ключицам, и тут же срываясь вниз к паху.

— Стоило на тебя прикрикнуть и ты уже готов, — с интересом произнёс Ким, слегка сжимая твёрдый бугорок сквозь ткань шорт, — Что же творится в твоей извращённой голове?

Он смотрит Минхо прямо в лицо, пока тот жмурится от приятного чувства внизу.

— Я с тобой разговариваю! — Ким повышает голос, сильнее сжимая уже покрасневшие кисти рук парня, — Хочешь довести меня, играя в молчанку?

В ответ он получает лишь смешок и знакомый самодовольный взгляд из-под густых ресниц. Да, Минхо растерян, но не напуган. Даже сейчас, чувствуя неподвластную агрессию, ему не страшно. Это лишь раззадоривает закипающий внутри интерес и он играючи подаётся бёдрами вверх.

— Весело? — монотонный голос Кима отражается в пустой комнате.

Он резким движением опускает бёдра парня обратно вниз, крепко сжимая их свободной рукой. Минхо чувствует, как чужая коленка упирается ему в пах, вызывая тягучую, но приятную боль. Правая рука Кима непринуждённо пробегает по оголенному животу, ведя за собой стаю мурашек, касается мокрой шеи и задерживается на линии челюсти.

— Ты же знаешь, я не хочу делать тебе больно, — он медленно касается пухлых губ кончиками пальцев, тут же запуская их внутрь,* — Но ты просто вынуждаешь меня поставить тебя на место, Минхо.

Ли невольно обвивает языком холодные пальцы, давая проникнуть ещё глубже. Он натянуто постанывает, когда чувствует, как тёплая вязкость заполняет его горло. Во рту ощущается металлический вкус, то ли от раскрывшейся ранки, то ли от железного кольца Кима.

— Будешь молчать дальше? — Уджин скользящим движением убирает пальцы, вытягивая теми тонкую ниточку слюны.

Ли не отвечает, лишь довольно облизывает влажные губы, выдавливая ту же ухмылку.  
Раздражающий, самодовольный, не имеющий никаких тормозов. Даже в таком положении у него нет ни малейшего намёка на чувство самосохранения. Он дразняще обводит языком припухлую нижнюю губу, будто делая старшему вызов.

— Все ещё играешься, — хрипло произвести тот, — Чтож, ладно.

Он резко надавливает коленом на возбужденный пах, наконец слыша сиплый стон Минхо. Тело того извивается под чужим весом, словно управляемая тряпичная кукла, пытаясь выпутаться из крепкой хватки. Ли не был слабаком и имел достаточно крепкое тело, но тягаться с Кимом ему было бесполезно. Одна его сторона была взбудоражена подобными мыслями, а другая настороженно нервничала, не зная финала. Он утыкался лицом в сбитые простыни и чувствовал, как оголенные живот и бёдра окутывает холодный воздух. Настойчивые надавливания острым коленной чашечкой сменились на широкую ладонь, сжимающую уже влажную ткань.

Нависая над чуть дрожащим парнем, Уджин окидывает того взглядом, будто оценивая картину и тут же запускает все ещё холодные пальцы под растянутые шорты. Не давая Минхо сорваться стоном, он запечатывает губы парня мокрым, напористым поцелуем. Ким чувствует его горячие вздохи, отражающиеся на собственных губах. Смазанный поцелуй соскальзываете на взмокшую шею, пуская по той багровые пятна, оставляя влажную дорожку на взмокшей шее, цепляясь зубами за нежную кожу, опускаясь ниже к выступающим ключицам.

Нарастающий жар внизу живота разбегается по всему телу, давая большую явность совсем не нежным касаниям. Минхо хочется насладится, но немеющий зуд охватывает скованные руки. Пальцы начинает неприятно колоть, а кисти вовсе не чувствуются из-за крепкой хватки. Он пытается высвободиться, надеясь на поддавшемуся желанию Кима. Но тот лишь сильнее сдавливает покрасневшие косточки, впечатывая парня в жёсткий матрац.

— Не дергайся.

— Мне больно, — чуть хрипит Ли, все ещё ерзая.

— Да что ты, — Ким кривит губу, — Я думал, тебя такое заводит. Только посмотри, у тебя тут все мокрое, — он вытаскивает руку из-под ткани, демонстрируя тонкие влажные пальцы.

— Отпусти руки, больно, — повторил Ли.

Секунду думая, Уджин расслабляет хватку, желанно утыкаясь парню в шею, прикусывая уже фиолетовые отметины и спускается к открытым плечам. Минхо тут же цепляется пальцами за волны простыни, ощущая наполняющую лёгкость. Шея ноет, но это уже приятнее. Ким по свойски обводил широкой ладонью округлые бёдра, крепко сжимая мягкую кожу, проходиться по талии, чувствительной груди, добираясь до шеи, обвивая ее длинными пальцами. Подушечками он чувствует взбухшую венку и дрожащий кадык, дергающийся от частых вздохов. Свободная рука вновь скользит вниз, возвращая Ли приятное чувство наслаждения. Все происходящее доводит парня до испуганной дрожи. Он чувствует, как чужое тело впечатывает его в матрац, как невольно двигаются его бёдра и как сжимаются холодные пальцы на его шее. Минхо впивается в плечи старшего, когда в глазах вдруг начинает темнеть.

— Уджин…я, — он тут же хватается за руку Кима собственными пальцами, пытаясь разжать хватку.

Старший будто его не слышит, словно покинул настоящее. Его губы все также прижаты к горячей коже, а вторая рука не сбавляет свой темп. 

—Уджин…воздух, я не могу…— хрипит Минхо, обхватывая чужую руку дрожащими пальцами.

Вокруг становится темнее, отчего холодные мурашки страха покрывают все тело. Ли не чувствует ног, они словно ватные, как и все тело. Лишь удушающая тяжесть сковывает его горло, не давая сделать и вдоха. Белого потолка совсем не видно, как и оставленного света на кухне, а голова становится словно аквариум, наполненный до краев водой, заглушающей звуки и голоса. Он не видит Кима, чтобы дотянуться до того, оттолкнуть или хотя бы дотронуться до его лица, а пальцы вовсе путаются и соскальзывают из-за вспотевших ладоней.

— Уджин! — из последних сил выкрикивает тот сдавленным голосом и тут же хватает ртом наполняющий легкие воздух.

Ким испуганно одергивает руку, будто бы пробудившись ото сна. Растерянно он смотрит на кашляющего, дрожащего Минхо, после чего переводит взгляд на собственную ладонь. Непонятный шум, доносящийся из ниоткуда вдруг бьет по пульсирующим вискам. Его давление и частота становились громче с каждой секундой. Ким начал было думать, что медленно сходит с ума, пока не понял, что это был стук его собственного сердца, колотящегося у него в висках.

— У тебя что, совсем чердак поехал?! — слышит он сквозь пронзающий уши звук, — ты меня чуть не удушил, идиот!

Слова Минхо растворяются в белом шуме, от чего становится невыносимо даже думать. Он утыкается лицом в взмокшие ладони, в надежде, что все в миг исчезнет.

Неужели это будет повторяться и сейчас?

Теперь даже в обычной ссоре Уджин допустил себе провалиться в эту яму, теряя реальность. Он снова был словно в бреду, слыша лишь отголоски из пустоты.

Его снова лихорадит.

Он крепче сжимает пальцы, пытаясь закрыть лицо, уши, спрятаться от всего, только чтобы снова стало тише.

— Эй…

Уджин чувствует, как лёгкая ладонь ложиться на его макушку, аккуратно поглаживая каштановые волосы. Чужие пальцы касаются его рук, убирая их от лица.

— Посмотри на меня, — Минхо говорит совсем тихо, словно бы не хочет присоединятся к пугающему шуму, — все в порядке, слышишь?

Он нежно берет в ладошки лицо Кима, поглаживая горящие щеки.

— Ты не хотел, я знаю. И ты меня нисколько не напугал, так что давай придём в себя, хорошо? — слова Ли звучали спокойно и размеренно, будто тот пытался успокоить запуганного зверька.

Минхо медленно отводит руки, запуская их за спину и тихонько прижимаясь к Киму, окутывая того в баюкающие объятия.

— Не думал, что сейчас это может вылезти, мне надо было ещё сначала остановиться, — почти шёпотом говорит Ли.

— Минхо…

— Не я один виноват, успокойся, ты тоже хорош, — в какой-то шутливо недовольной форме фыркнул тот, утыкаясь парню, а шею, — откуда эти удушения вообще взялись, у тебя что, какие-то фетиши появились?

Уджин издал нелепый смешок, наконец обнимая тело юноши в ответ, падая вместе с тем на матрац. Он не видел его лица, но чувствовал успокаивающее дыхание на своей шее.

— Прости, — чуть слышно произносит Ким, прижимая к себе Минхо ещё сильнее.

Тот не отвечает, лишь тихо сопит, то и дело сминая пальцами чужую футболку. Уджину нравилось обниматься с ним; всегда такой тёплый и пахнет шампунем. Его пальцы вечно в какой-то суете бегают по телу, то и дело забираясь в отросшие локоны. Умиротворенный и беспокойный одновременно, словно кошка. Такое редкое явление для него.

— Минхо, ты на меня злишься? — между-прочим спрашивает Уджин, наконец услышав тишину.

— Нет, я же сказал, — буркнул тот в плечо, — единственное, на что я сейчас злюсь, это то, что ты так и не дал мне кончить.

— Издеваешься? — снова издал нервный смешок Ким

— А похоже? У меня в шортах гребанный оазис, а финалочки так и не было.

— Я тебя чуть не убил пару минут назад, а ты все ещё думаешь об этом?

Ли вдруг дёрнулся в бок, наваливаясь на парня сверху, оказываясь сидящем на том.

— Ты так и будешь искать отговорки, — Минхо поднимает руки к потолку, разминая затёкшую спину, — или все же доведёшь до конца то, зачем сюда пришёл?


End file.
